


Ambitious Fallacy (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Blood, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't help but betray the things you love. Dougan-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambitious Fallacy (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'affinity' with a bonus of 'swim'.

He remembered the first time he'd held a blade in his hand. He'd been barely fifteen and had been so impressionable. So eager to please.

_Some things never change, I suppose,_ he thought with a dark smile as he felt cold steel pierce flesh, recalling the Weapons Master telling him he had a natural affinity with the katana. A real gift! He'd stood in the dojo, his small body swimming in his gi as he'd expertly taken down the two much older boys. Encouraged, he'd honed that talent, wanting to prove himself a true master to his sensei. _To Sanzo..._

It was unfortunate he hadn't been so nurtured in _other_ aspects of his training. If he had, he'd probably still be waiting in Keiun instead of in that youkai estate, blood-soaked, and believing the mad voices in his head that assured him he was doing the right thing. That only through such extremism would Sanzo _finally_ be impressed by his skill. 

He jerked the blade free, feeling it rasp against sinew and bone, and he gave a small flick of his wrist, sending blood spatter everywhere. A maniacal grin on his face, he felled his final victim, quantity not compassion sparing the young girl before him.

Once his transformation was complete, he studied the crimson that now tainted the purity of his blade. It had obediently served him and he'd betrayed its honour. It seemed ironically appropriate given how his own soul had been similarly destroyed by his cold master's unrequited love. He ran his tongue along his upper lip, delighting in the taste of innocent blood. "Darling, be a dear and draw me a bath?" A sharp grin appeared as he reverently licked the edge of the katana, as if to apologize. "It's been one hell of a day."


End file.
